The Queen of Thieves
by Barrykin
Summary: Tigress gets kidnapped from the Bao Gu orphanage as a newborn and is raised to become a thief and parts of Viper's past is discussed.
1. Chapter 1

A newborn gets kidnapped in front of the Bao Gu orphanage on a stormy night.

The child's kidnapper travels far by boat to Saudi Arabia where there are giant, sandy hills blowing their sandy bits to hit those that dare pass.

The kidnapper arrives at a cave and says "Open Sesame."

The cave front entrance opens and there are 500,000 men who are counting their stash.

They all look at the entrance of the cave to see a fellow thief remove his cowl and he shows them the newborn.

"Men, we have a new member of the family."

Twenty-six years have passed since that night.

Tigress has stolen more than 16,000 items that are worth millions of dollars and its all thanks to the love and support of her father Cheng, the king of thieves.

She bathes herself in the hot springs underneath the cave and steps out to dry herself off with a towel.

The princess goes to get her clothes that are hanging above her head.

The clothing is consisted of gold and brown robe that has ten polished white buttons that have the "C", her father's insignia.

Her sandals are tightened by silver lacings that are in the shape of a scarab.

Tigress ties an Egyptian necklace around her neck that has 99 blue and brown and red gemstones. She puts on two golden bracelets with carvings of their cat god Bastet on each side.

The feline puts four red ruby rings on her left paw and four diamond rings on her right paw.

The princess also gets a hold of earrings. She clips on three golden rhinestone earrings on her right ear and three red rhinestone earrings on her left ear.

She puts two of her fingers in a small bottle of oil that carries the scent of rose petals, myrrh, cinnamon, and sandalwood.

She dabs it on behind her ears, legs, armpits, and her collarbone.

Tigress claps her paws two times and her faithful assistant, Mr. Chuya, takes her by the paw to the dinner table.

Mr. Chuya pulls out the golden encrusted seat for her.

She sits gracefully at the table.

Her butler puts a platter down in front of her and removes the top show Tigress a well-prepared steamy meal.

It is five buttered, seasoned fishcakes and twenty peppered shrimp sprinkled with bacon and tomatoes on the sides.

The princess takes one fishcake and looks at it over her head and drops it in her mouth.

Tigress chews softly and swallows.

When the princess gets done eating, the butler hands Tigress her favorite bottle of champagne, Cru des Ptolmess. It is an aromatic wine that's made pinot Blanc.

Its freshly served cold in a bucket of ice. She grabs it out of the bucket and pours it into her silver chalice that has the three pyramids on it.

Tigress takes a few sips and stares up at the ceiling, reminiscing on all the heists she pulled off.

The last drop of champagne gets swallowed down.

The butler lowers himself to her level and whispers to her ear.

She nods her head in response and thanks her butler for the delicious meal.

She properly excuses herself from the table with the champagne in her paw.

Her highness of thievery heads to her father's chamber.

King Cheng is seen talking to Queen Bo.

They spot her and Tigress bows down to them and they bow to her.

"How can I please your expectations, honorable father?"

"We have a problem that continues to rise in the heart of China."

"What is the problem that plagues us?"

"Our men kept on getting stopped by the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior.

"Who are they?"

"They are the noble protectors of China coming straight out from the Valley of Peace."

"How did they manage to take out our men in the first place, father?"

"They use a certain set of skills called 'Kung Fu'." said the Queen.

"Did you say Kung Fu mother? I have never heard of it."

King Cheng walks to the window and looks outside.

"Tigress?"

"Yes father?"

"Since these meddlers took out our men, you know what to do."

The princess makes her way to the coffee table.

She removes all eight of her rings and puts them on the table.

Tigress clinks her bracelets together.

Her paws emit a golden glow of light.

The princess touches a mug that turns to gold and then it withers away into a pile of golden dust.

She blows it away.

"No one disrespects our family's honor. Mother, father, I will go to China and kill off the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior. They will feel the golden touch of death itself.

She said as the boiling anger came from her eyes.

Tigress leaves her father's chamber where she closes the door.

She clinks her bracelets two times that teleports herself to her chamber.


	2. Chapter 2

Tigress opens the door to her room and steps inside.

The princess moves her bed to the left, revealing a secret hatch.

She lifts it up and climbs down the ladder.

Tigress reaches the bottom and removes her gold and brown robe and puts on a black robe.

She puts the hood over her eyes, but only her mouth and whiskers are shown.

She grabs a litted torch that is nailed to the wall.

The tunnel is immensely dark.

Water comes down from the ceiling making dripping noises.

Tigress walks with sandals on creating echoes doen through the tunnel.

A wild roaring sound comes from behind a wooden door.

Tigress turns the doorknob and sees her pet.

The pet has wings that spreads fifty feet wide.

It has dark, dry slimy scales with sharp fangs.

Her pet has two mouths and four eyes.

One set of its eyes are glowing blue and the other set are glowing red.

It has a long black tail with spikes on eack side.

The pet breathes from both of its mouths.

One mouth has ice crystals coming out of it and the other small fiery embers.

Its four hind legs emits small lava from underneath.

The claws are extremely sharp to cut through solid iron.

Its black skin is so dense that not even bladed weapons can pierce its hide.

The chest of this huge beast is glowing blue and red.

It turns around to see its owner.

Its neck is collared by a big, rusty chain.

The pet comes to her.

"Princess Tigress."

"Hello Ateema."

"What brings you here?"

"I have a problem that is stirring deep in China."

"China? Isn't that the country where you found me as an egg?"

"Yes Ateema it was. I remember when me and my father went down there to steal jewelry from the emperor. Your egg was locked in a vault. I thought you was a huge diamond of some sort at first."

Ateema laughs.

"It has been eighteen years since I found you, Ateema."

"Indeed it has."

The sixty ton dragon looks at her.

"Why are you here Tigress?"

"Is that any way to speak to your owner?"

"Everytime when you come down here you always want something."

Tigress smiles.

"Get serious princess. I've been down here for ten years ever since your father believed that I would one day destroy him."

"Fathr is fearful of you Ateema, and quite contrair, I will get you to see the light of day again if you help me."

"Enough of your senseless prattle, be quick with your words princess so I can go back to finishing my meal."

"There are six individuals who are slowing down our income."

Tigress tells her the rest andAteema shakes her head in agreement.

"I am sorry to hear that. PSYCH yeah right. You can handle them yourself."

She flaps her releasing small flames that come at Tigress.

"Why should I help you Tigress? You left me down here for TEN years."

"Ain't that the truth."

The princess laughs with malice.

Malice means a wrongful act. It is a desire to cause harm to an innocent person.

"You are so lucky that you are my owner. If you was not, which I wish, I would freeze you with my ice breath and shatter you to millions of pieces. Better yet, I spit fire and you melt before my eyes."

"What are you waiting Ateema?"

The dragon halts herself.

"This conversation is over princess."

"I can get you outta here."

Ateema's ear twitched.

"How?"

"Since these people are such a nuisance for father Cheng, I can persuade him to set you free. But on one condition."

"And what is the condition you spoiled immature cat?"

"I suggest you watch your temper. Remember, I am your owner. If it wasn't for me, father would have killed you while you was still a baby."

Ateema grunts.

"That's what I thought Ateema. Now listen closely, the condition is that you will do my every bidding from now on."

The 100 foot dragon wanted to smash Tigress.

"Fine then."

"Good. We leave tomorrow morning."

Tigress leaves Ateema.

The princess climbs up the ladder and closes the hatch.

She moves her bed over it.

Tigress goes to her closet and removes her black robe and grabs a purple nightgown.

The nightgown has purple gemstones that are neatly clean and polished.

The guardrail with yellow rhinestones.

Each worth a fortune.

Tigress went to her dresser and stares at herself in the mirror.

"Man, don't I look gorgeous. I would not give up this lifestyle for no one or anything." she said boastfully.

She removes her nice sandals and slides off her clean feet.

Her toenails are uniquely trimmed as a princess should be.

She opens a drawer and takes out a candle.

Tigress places it on her nightstand and lights it up.

She lies down on the bed and the candle radiates the gemstones on her nightgown and the rhinestones on her guardrail.

Tigress' room looks like a litted up light show.

"I shine brighter than the sun itself."


	3. Chapter 3

Tigress paces away from her bedroom and enters strange looking hallways.

They all had different colors.

The colors are red, blue, and green.

The green hallway lights up and she enters it.

"What is this place?"

She sees a door that says "My Room."

She turns the doorknob and walks in.

There are pictures of a person being worshipped by thousands of people.

Before she could name the person, somebody taps on her shoulder.

"EEEK!"

"Well isn't it my favorite woshipper of all time."

"Bastet?"

"That's right Tigress."

The princess quickly bows down and kisses the hem of her feet.

"Tigress you are too kind. Please stand up."

"Where am I, my goddess?"

"You are in my realm, the realm of events."

"I thought that realm was just a myth."

"Not exactly. I choose to pick out who visits and who does not."

"Why me?"

"I heard that you are going to China. If you go, there are some unexpected things that will happen."

"Like what?"

"Can't tell you."

Bastet waves her hand and Tigress disappears.

The princess opens up her eyes.

She hears a knock on her door and her butler enters.

The butler holds a platter next to her.

Tigress grabs the item.

It is a wine glass full of Merlot.

She sits up and drinks it all in four gulps.

The princess places the empty wine glass back onto the platter.

The butler bows and leaves with a smile.

The princess puts her legs on the floor and stretches her limbs out.

She cracks her knuckles.

She goes to her closet and puts on a cheongsam that she stole from China.

A cheongsam is a dress that has a short slit skirt at the bottom and it is strapped with a neck collar that holds it in place. Her back is bare and it has dark blue velvet rose designs with spiky, green thorns that goes up in the front and down on the sides.

Tigress goes to her dresser and looks into the mirror.

"My hair is a mess. I think I pay my hairdresser a visit."

She leaves her room and heads to Ms. Abal's.

Tigress knocks three times and a leopard opens the door.

"Princess Tigress what brings you h-h-w-w-What! My goodness darling, whatever happened to brown hair?"

"Bad hair day."

(I gave Tigress brown hair because I thought it would look cute on her).

"Come in come in."

Ms. Abal grabs Tigress by the arm.

Tigress sits in a chair.

"Your highness, what you like today?"

"Something that is out of the ordinary."

The princess lays her head down and Ms. Abal gets a pink bottle of shampoo and conditioner.

She puts the shampoo in first and mixes it in.

She then rinses it out and the conditioner.

The conditioner softens the princess' hair and it gets rinsed out.

"Okay my princess, close your eyes."

Tigress listens and Ms. Abal gets a small jar of white hair cream.

She gets a stick and dips it in the jar.

The leopard puts the gel in Tigress' silky brown hair.

Ms. Abal moves up and down.

Tigress' hair gets wrapped up in a towel to dry off.

The towel is removed.

Ms. Abal puts small hair pins in her hair to hold it in place.

Ms. Abal grabs a small hot iron rod and places it in Tigress' hair.

The rod holds it up and gets a second one to carve her hair into a work of art.

The process takes at least twenty-two minutes.

Both of the iron rods are removed and Ms. Abal adds red dye to her hair.

"You are going to love this princess Tigress. I guarantee it."

The dye is layered in her hair and she goes to the vault.

She grabs a small metal wire that has emeralds.

The emeralds are placed on Tigress' hairstyle.

Ms. Abal turns the chair and Tigress sees it.

"What do you think?"

"It looks great. Thank you."

Tigress' hairstyle is red hair along with the red emeralds that is stylized in a rose. Her hair is tied down into a ponytail as if it was the stem of a rose.

Tigress bids farewell to Ms. Abal and heads to the main room.

She sees her favorite friend.

"KAZBAR!"

He comes to her.

"Tigress how are you?"

"Fine. Do you know something different about me?"

"Your hairstyle. It looks good on you."

She puts her hand on his shoulder and kisses him on the lips.

"If this is a dream I do not want to wake up."

Tigress laughs.

"Kazbar, how long have we been together?"

"Eleven months."

"Yeah. We started dating during the first two months of our relationship and then you proposed to me during the third month."

"I am such a charmer."

"Yes you are. You are my charmer."

Kazbar grins.

They hold hands and walk to the armory.

Tigress gets two pairs of neko-te.

The neko te are iron fingernails used to gouge out an opponent's throat.

"Tigress, my future bride, where are you going?"

"I am going to handle in China."

"What kind of business, my princess?"

"Deadly business."

"Oh! Can I come?"

"No. Its personal."

"COME ON!"

"Remember what happened last time you went with me for that?"

(Flashback one year ago)

Twenty-five year old Tigress fights off guards at a rich man's mansion.

Kazbar carries six magical swords that he stole from the hidden room of artifacts inside the mansion.

The guards are relentless.

Tigress slashes one of the guards on the chest.

Kazbar comes to help her out.

Two other guards get their crossbows and fires at Kazbar from behind.

"KAZBAR NO!"

He falls back and closes his eyes.

His blood touches one of the swords and it makes a ringing sound.

All six swords are clamoring together in tune.

His blood on the floor "moves" into his body.

Kazbar's wounds are healing up and the arrows are being "pushed" out by the swords.

He opens up his eyes and stands up.

"Tigress, I am alive? How? I thought was dead."

"Y-y-you was." said a frightened Tigress.

One sword thundered and Kazbar's right hand gets it.

His body moves by itself with increased speed and he swipes off the heads of the two guards who cross bowed him.

"Tigress did you see that?"

"How could I not see it? That was cool."

A guard grips his crossbow and aims at Tigress.

"TIGRESS!"

The guard fired.

Kazbar throws a sword that went pass Tigress' head, cuts the arrow in half and pierces the guard's neck.

The tossed sword pins the dead guard to a wall.

Tigress went over to the dead body and withdraws the sword, making the body fall to the ground.

She darts it back at Kazbar.

He caught it.

"Let's get out of here."

"Yeah."

(End of flashback)

"I cannot argue with you on that one."

"Then you see my point Kazbar. Might I ask you a question, how many lives have you taken for me from the past ten years?"

"I do not want to answer that question."

"Kazbar, don't make me have to ask you again. You remember what happened last time."

"You stabbed me in the back with a knife."

"That's right. Now answer me."

"Two-hundred and thirty-nine lives."

Kazbar sighed at the thought.

The princess caught the sight of her assistant, Mr. Chuya.

He speaks to her.

"Your highness, I have just found out who the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior are."

"Tell me, Mr. Chuya."

"The Five consists of a mantis, a snake, a crane, a monkey, and an eagle. The eagle has bladed feathers."

"How is that even possible?"

"She placed small metal fillings on her feathers and glued them to stay on. She then puts her feathers in hot lava, making the fillings solidify her feathers."

"Where did that eagle get such a crazy idea from?"

"Her idol, Fenghuang. That's not all your highness. The Dragon Warrior has killed Lord Shen."

Tigress' face has a shocked expression.

"Lord Shen …. is...dead?"

"Yes my princess. The Dragon Warrior somehow made his cannon crush him."

"That's sad news to hear. What does this Dragon Warrior look like?"

"He's a panda."

"I thought that Lord Shen had wiped out all of the pandas thirty-one years ago"

"I believe one has escaped."

"So, the panda killed the peacock out of vengeance."

"Precisely."

"He is capable of taking a life. That's something."

"Before he died, he managed to finish his creation of cannons."

"That's good news. I remember we had stolen the architectural designs of the cannon from Europe and gave it to him when he paid us."

"My princess, our spies recovered the designs from his fortress in Gongmen City."

She shakes her head.

"Alright here is what I want you to do. You bring a cannon back from the fortress and make one that's better than Lord Shen's by the time I get back.

"As you wish, your majesty."

Mr. Chuya went to his room.

Tigress hears a familiar voice.

"Big sister."

The ground shakes and a six foot ten figure comes straight to her and gives her a hug.

"Hi Lady Sheena. You are crushing me again." Tigress said.

"Oh sorry."

Lady Sheena puts her down and Tigress catches her breath.

"So, big sis, where are you going?"

"To China."

"Can I come with?"

"No, you have to stay here and continue your training on thievery."

"But I want to put my skills to the test."

"I am sorry. Do you remember the last time you went with me and father?"

(Flashback thirteen years ago)

Seven year old Lady Sheena is playing outside the meadow and the storm rolled in.

King Cheng and Princess Tigress are inside digging in a gold mine.

Lady Sheena was so young in the mind that she hid underneath a tree.

Rain comes down and lightning strikes the tree.

She gets electrocuted and hits the ground while her body is smoking.

Cheng sees her lying on the ground and Tigress rushes to her.

She has a pulse, but it is extremely weak.

They run her to the nearest hospital and Tigress spends the next four months by her side while she lies in a coma.

Lady Sheena woke up.

Her eyes has small bolts of electricity coming out of them.

Her wounds heal up. There are not even burnt markings, or a scar on her body.

(End of flashback)

"I have mastered those abilities that I have gotten from the sky big sister."

"You have?"

"Yes. Why don't you say we have ourselves a little sparring match?"

Tigress grasps a spear.

Lady Sheena uses her tail feathers to create a staff made out of pure lightning.

"WAIT!"

They turn around to see Kazbar.

"Tigress, you should not spar with your little sister. You have to get ready for your departure for China."

"He's right Lady Sheena. We should not do this now. I just got my hair done."

Lady Sheena sighs.

"Okay big sister. Before I go, can I touch your head?"

"For what?"

"Just to touch your hair."

Tigress relents and Lady Sheena feathered fingers emits small volts of electricity.

Kazbar quickly stops her and pushes the Tigress back.

"Lady Sheena, what were you doing?"

"I was going to read my sister's mind."

Lady Sheena goes away.

"Thank you Kazbar for saving me."

"Where did she come from anyway?"

"She came from Lord Shen."

Kazbar dropped his jaw.

"When we came back from Europe with the designs of the cannon, Lord Shen did not want his daughter, because he was afraid that she would get in his way for taking over China. She was seven years old. I raised her as my little sister. She is twenty years old and still acts like a five year old. I like that."

Kazbar looks down at the ground.

Tigress gets ready to head to her father's chamber, but Kazbar caught her by the arm.

"Don't forget that our wedding is in ten days."

"I will be back before then."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

She gives him a kiss and leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

The princess saunters to her father's chamber.

She opens the doors.

The king is sitting on his ivory throne.

Tigress gets on one knee and bows to him.

"Rise up my daughter, what can I do for you?"

"I have found a solution to your problem in China, father."

"And what can that solution be?"

"You send both me and Ateema to deal with the Furious Five and the Dragon Warrior."

The king gulps and his eyes went wide.

"You mean your pet dragon?"

"Yes. She has matured a lot from the past ten years."

"I don't know Tigress. She ate fifteen of our archers and your mother was next to be devoured by her."

Tigress bows her head.

"I understand father. I promise you that she won't become a problem anymore."

Believing her word, he hands her the key.

She departs from his chamber.

The princess of thievery strolls to her room and moves her bed.

She opens the secret hatch.

Tigress climbs down the ladder and grips a torch that's lit.

She makes her way to the wooden door and turns the doorknob to see her pet, Ateema.

The dragon feasts on a dead cow and swallows it whole.

She laid her eyes on her owner.

"Well well, if it isn't my spoiled caretaker. Nice hairstyle."

"Thanks. I have the key."

Ateema's eyebrows went up.

"You have the one key that will set me free?"

"Of course I do."

"You do realize that once I am freed, I am capable of taking your life and kill off the rest of your kingdom just like I tried to do all those years ago."

"I am willing to take that chance because I can trust you my dear friend."

Tigress inserts the key into locket.

The two hundred ton chain falls off Ateema's neck.

The two-mouthed dragon sits up straight and snatches Tigress in her gigantic paw.

She holds the princess close to her face, breathing hard with anger.

"Oh, how long I have waited for this moment. I could easily crush every bone in your body and watch you die. I can also eat you up and swallow you whole. That would make such a satisfying meal that's worth remembering."

Ateema gritted her teeth.

"But you freed me and for that I cannot consume you into my mouth."

Ateema puts her down.

Tigress dusts herself off.

"Ateema?"

"What?"

"Kneel."

The dragon lets out a puff of smoke from her nose and kneels herself to Tigress' level.

The princess climbs on the back of her dragon.

"I don't like you on me Tigress."

"Get used to it."

Ateema curves her head to a wall.

"Hold on, Tigress."

The dragon pounces on the wall hard with her lava covered paws.

She continues to hit the wall and it starts to weaken.

"One more should do it."

Ateema presses on the wall once more.

The wall crumbles and dust rises.

Once the dust had cleared up, the dragon saw something she thought she would never see again: Sunlight.

Ateema smiles and breathes in the fresh air.

The wind blows over her and she spreads out her wings.

The dragon took off in to the sky.

"Ateema, not so high up."

"I can't help it. I am free."

Ateema flies fast in the sky.

The wind hits her body and fire spews off from the dragon's wings.

A huge stream of fire comes off of her and trail of blazes are left behind.

They come to a mountain.

"Ateema slow down. You are burning some trees on a mountaintop."

The dragon slows down her pace.

"Tigress, you are a spoiled sport."

(Nine hours away in China)

The Dragon Warrior sleeps peacefully next to his beautiful wife, Master Viper.

He wakes up and she still slumbers.

Po looks at her curled up body.

Viper has matured a lot over the years.

It's safe to say she hit a growth spurt.

She is a 49 foot long snake and weighs three hundred and forty pounds.

Her fangs can secrete two types of venom.

The first venom is a strong hypnotizer that turns her opponents into mind controlled slaves. They would do anything that she tells them to do.

Her second venom is a powerful poison. One bite can kill an elephant.

Master Viper can also spit out acid that melts her targets. But, she rarely uses it.

Her mouth is big enough to swallow up a buffalo.

She has a 'hood' on her neck.

(A hood is a cover of flesh that springs out like a cobra)

Beneath her hood, she has light brown and lime green hair. It is tied in a bun that is held together with three sharp needles.

Master Viper has ten golden earrings on her hood.

She has five on the right and five on the left.

She has a golden nose ring as well.

On her tail is her wedding ring that reads:

 _Together always with my best and husband, Po, the Dragon Warrior._

"My wife is so beautiful to me."

He touches her and she moves her head a bit.

Po gets up and heads to his children's room.

He opens the door and knocks.

"Wakey wakey yall."

"Dad, go back to bed."

"Yeah what she said."

"Come on guys, its yalls first day of going back to high school. Get ready or I will pour a bucket ice water on the two of you."

"We're up. We're up."

"Good."

He laughs and closes the door.

The Dragon Warrior and Master Viper have been married for a good fourteen years.

Right after they got married and made love, Master Viper was pregnant for nine months and out of her mouth came a large egg.

Her jaw was broken for four long weeks.

She laid her body to the egg to keep it warm.

It wasn't until a month later that the egg hatched twins, both of them female.

Poellen gets up first.

She stretches her arms and her tail.

She has her father's green eyes, but with the hint of the eye of a reptile. Her hair is silver and white, because of her father's white fur. Her tail turns into legs and she walks to her closet to grab her school uniform. Her skin is a unique blend of black, white and green.

Viperella gets up as well and turns her tail into legs. She stretches out her paws and yawns. Her hair is black, because of her father's black fur. Her eyes are blue, thanks to her mother's genetics. She goes the closet and grabs her uniform. Her skin is brown, black and white.

"So Poellen, do you think we can get dates before Saturday arrives?"

"I am not exactly sure Viperella. When go to school, let's take a peek on the boys today. I hope they are cute."

"Yeah me too."

Viperella puts on red lipstick and Poellen put on dark red lipstick.

Poellen gets her eye brush and puts on dark red mascara near her eyelids.

Viperella puts on red mascara on her eyelids.

Poellen sprays on 'White Diamonds' by Elizabeth Taylor.

Viperella sprays on 'Body Heat' by Beyonce.

They put on their school uniforms and head to the kitchen.

Master Viper is up.

"Hi mom." They said in unison.

"Hi girls. Ready for your day of school?"

"YES!"

The two girls grab their school lunches and head out the carriage.

(It's the same size of a school bus.)


	5. Chapter 5

The carriage arrives at the Valley of Peace high school building.

Poellen and Viperella step off the carriage and walk to their classroom.

The twins take their seats and the teacher writes on the board.

His name is Mr. Lou.

The students take out their notebooks and start writing down notes from the board.

Viperella passes a note to her good friend, Xou.

The red-haired fox reads it and jots something down on it.

She hands it back to Viperella.

The half-snake/half-panda girl nods her head and puts it in her pocket.

Poellen elbows her.

"What did our friend Xou say?"

"She said yes."

"I wonder when she is going to ask out Chung Shen, the most popular boy in high school."

"I know right."

"Wait Viperella, ain't Chung a senior?"

"Yeah."

"She's fifteen and he's eighteen."

"What's your point?"

"Chung Shen went out with two hundred girls and he's captain of the volleyball, football, and basketball teams. I don't think he would consider going out with a tenth grader."

"I doubt that Poellen."

Poellen sighs and puts her head down on her desk.

Right after the bell tolls, all of the students stroll to the cafeteria.

Chung Shen is seen hanging out with his friends near a corner.

Poellen and Viperella and Xou walk to him.

The trio stops dead in their tracks when Chung Shen sees them.

"Hello ladies."

"Hi Chung." said Viperella.

"What's up dude." said Poellen.

"Uh … hi.. Chung Shen. You look… um… good today." Xou said shyly.

"Why thank you Xou."

She blushes nervously.

"Hey Chung?"

"Yes Viperella?"

"Xou has something to tell you."

Chung looks straight at the fox.

Xou steps back slowly and Viperella grabs her arm and throws her at him.

Chung catches her.

"You okay Xou?"

"Um… yes. I think so. Thank you for saving me."

"Sure thing."

He lets her go and the twins sit down to go eat their lunches.

"Um... Cheng?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to uh go out with me to the park this Saturday?

"As in a date?"

"Um,, yeah."

"Oh kid, I can't. I already have a girlfriend."

"You do?"

"Yeah sorry."

"Who is she? Do I know her?"

"Your sister, Laan."

Xou's jaw dropped.

"I hope that we can still be friends."

He pats her on her head and walks away with his friends.

A tear comes down on Xou's cheek.

She covers her eyes so nobody won't be able see her like this.

The twins come back to her.

"Xou, are you crying?"

"No. I just have something in my eye.

"You are crying what happened?"

She sniffs.

"Chung told me that he already has a girlfriend."

"Who?"

"My sister?"

"Laan?"

"Yes."

She continues to cry.

Poellen comforts her.

Viperella walks straight to Chung Shen.

Chung turns around and sees a paw bawled up in a fist coming at him.

It connects.

"OW! What the hell Viperella?"

'That was for breaking Xou's heart you goofball."

"I already told her I am sorry."

"You are not sorry."

"Okay you're right. I am not."

"What did you just say?"

"You heard me."

Viperella eye twitched and muscle vein appears on her head.

She clenches her teeth and her black hair starts to move on its own.

Her black hair changes into snakes, all whom are looking at Chung Shen.

Her green eyes are glowing green.

Poellen sees this.

"Viperella no."

Viperella's legs transforms to a tail.

Chung Shen backs up from the gruesome looking figure.

"What the hell are you?"

Her eyes shine bright and everybody looks into them.

From her eyes comes a green mist that turns everybody, accept Poellen, to stone.

"NOOOOO!"

Viperella calms down and gazes upon what she has wrought.

She covers her mouth from shock.

"What have I done?"

Poellen runs to her.

"Viperella, what the hell did you do?"

"I don't know."

Poellen growls.

"Mom told us not to use our powers unless it was an emergency."

"I am so sorry sister. I don't know what came over me."

"I won't tell mom and dad if you agree to never doing this again."

"Agreed."

"Good."

Poellen changes her legs into a tail and her silver/white hair becomes snakes.

She bites her own arm and blood drips on to the floor.

A red haze comes from it and the statues begin to move.

"We have to leave the school. They can't see us like this."

The twins hurried off quickly before somebody saw them.

They ran across the streets and jump in an alley.

The twins change their forms back into the way they were.

"Where do we go now?"

"We can go to Aunt's place."

They went to a small village house.

The twins knock and somebody opens the door.

"Aunt Eagle how are you?"

"Hi girls, what brings yall here?"

Poellen gives her sister a serious look.

"Viperella right here turned everybody in the cafeteria to stone and I had to cure them."

"Gee thanks sis."

The eagle has a stern look on her face to.

"Well what do you have to say for yourself, young lady?"

"Sorry."

Aunt Eagle shook her head.

"Come in."

The girls went inside and their Aunt closes the door.

They both sit down on the sofa.

Master Eagle is a member of the Furious Five.

The feathers on her wings are all covered in metal and she carries with her a daggertail.

It is a weapon that that slings straight out forward like a snake.

The handle stays in the user's hand.

Inside the sword is a chain that holds it together.

When the sword is lunged forward, the edges of the sword disconnects showing off sharp mini daggers that whips around a three hundred and sixty angle.

She has mastered her own kung fu called Eagle style.

She wears a purple dress with a light purple sash.

On her shoulder she carries a purple purse.

Both of her talons have a sharp ring that scathes her opponents.

"So girls, please tell your dear Aunt what happened?"


	6. Chapter 6

Viperella is the first to speak.

"My friend, Xou, wanted to go out with a guy named Chung Shen. He said no because he was going out with her sister."

"So you went over there to start some trouble?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Oh Viperella, you are just like your mother. Always rushing in and attacking head on."

"I know."

"I remember when your mother was so sweet and kind. But she had changed a lot on that 'day' that happened ten years ago."

"Me and Poellen were both four years old at that time when it happened."

Aunt Eagle shook her head in agreement.

"Well that is something to talk about some other time. There is no need to bring up 'old wounds' from the past."

"I understand Auntie."

"You girls can stay here until school lets out."

"Thank you." They said.

Aunt Eagle went into the kitchen.

The girls go to the closet to get a board.

They put the board on the table.

They play a game called Shogi.

Viperella keeps on playing against Poellen.

Viperella writes down her winning points on a piece of paper.

Poellen gets a little flustered.

"Come on sis, gimme a break."

"Like no way. I am totally winning."

"What-ever!"

The girls play and Aunt Eagle comes back with a plate full of chocolate cookies and milk.

Poellen grabs two and Viperella gets seven.

"Dang sis, you are just like dad."

"Ha ha."

Aunt Eagle smiles at her nieces lovely. She reminisces on the memory on how they always had fun like this when they were little.

The twins get back to playing their game.

It is 2:15 pm.

"Only five more minutes till school ends."

Five minutes pass.

"Okay girls time to go."

"Come on Auntie can't we stay a little bit longer?"

"Maybe next time. Now go on before your parents get worried."

"Bye."

"See ya."

They left and Eagle waves good bye.

Master Eagle closes the door.

She goes to the kitchen and puts three coffee beans in a boiler.

The beans brew at a steady temperature.

She looks at them and pours the coffee into her cup and throws the beans away.

The coffee was _thick with grains._

She sips it and places it on the table.

She grabs a newspaper and starts reading it.

An hour passes.

The doorknob turns and somebody comes in through the door.

"Mommy!"

"Siu."

Master Eagle's daughter runs to greet her.

Her husband closes the door.

"Hi Honey.

Master Crane hugs his wife and kisses her on the beak.

"Long day at work Crane?"

"Yeah. Owning a business that makes pillows in different shapes is not easy."

Master Crane walks into his study.

He wears black pants and a white dress shirt.

He wears a black razor rimmed hat with sharp edges.

The hat can be thrown like a boomerang at his enemies.

Master crane carries a white sash that carries throwing stars.

It can cut through solid steel.

He sits down at his desk and grabs some brown leaves.

Crane places the leaves on a brown piece of hard paper.

He rolls it up and puts his thump in a small jar of gum paste.

The paste makes the paper stick to the other side.

He gets another one and folds it again.

He tightens it with his feathered fingers.

Crane gets a match and swipes it on his desk.

The matchstick lights up and he smokes the folded cigar.

He takes a couple of puffs and exhales.

"Man, I love making my Cuban cigars.

Crane puffs again.

"I can't believe how much money we have in the bank. A total of 2.9 million dollars."

Crane leaves the cigar in his mouth.

He opens the cabinet underneath his desk and grabs a bottle.

The bottle is put on his desk and grips a glass.

Crane pours the bottle into the wine glass.

He drinks _blueberry chardonnay._

The bird drinks the wine beverage.

Crane pours another one.

He sips and he shakes it.

His eyes are on the sparkling bubbles of the chardonnay.

"I really enjoy drinking this. It calms me down all the way.


	7. Chapter 7

Date: September 19, 1854

Dear Diary,

Today marks my sixth birthday. I got so excited when all of my friends came over for me. They got together and sang happy birthday to me.

HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR VIPER, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU!

I blew out all six green candles. YAAAYYYYYY! Everybody clapped their paws and tails. I sniffed the icing on the cake. Mommy got a plastic knife and sliced off a piece of cake for her favorite. Yippee Yippee Mommy puts it on a plate. I grip a fork and ate it. (HMMMM) It was goooooddddd. My taste buds savor the flavor of strawberries and nuts on it. (HMMMMMM)

Hehehehe. When I was done eating the cake the delicious cake along with my friends, mommy brought out chocolate ice cream. I jumped around when I laid eyes on it. My friends had to grab me. Mommy gets a big scoop that picks up the ice cream. She puts it on a big plate.

I stare at it wondering if it was mine. She hands it to me. (Smiles). Yay, mommy is the best! I eat ice cream. My lips have a brown mustache and a brown beard. Laughter filled the room when my friends saw me. I shook my head from embarrassment. I use my tongue to lick it all off. Father came back from the store with groceries hanging on his tail. Man, I wanted him to see me blow out my candles. Is he always this late? I am not exactly sure.

Date: October 9, 1856

My day has been bad. Mommy said I could not go outside because I broke her handheld mirror. Okay okay, you caught me diary. I played hide-and-seek with my little sister. I thought Lin was behind the dresser hiding inside the drawer because she is so small. Pfft. She is the lucky one who is always getting spoiled from mom and dad. Anyway, I slithered up and thought she was inside the drawer. I hit my head underneath the drawer. (OUCH!) Then the next thing I heard was a clanging sound. "Uh-oh." Lin comes out of the closet. I wish I had checked on the closet first. Mommy yells out my name. "VIPER! WHAT WAS THAT ENTIRE RUCKUS?" I slithered quickly into my room. I hear mommy coming up the steps. She knocks on my door. That was not surprising. I gulp and hide underneath my bed. Good grief, I forgot to lock the door. She comes in looking like the big bad wolf from the Three Little Pigs. She tells me to come here and gives me a mouthful of angry words. Mommy told me to stay in the room. Lin slithers by with a smile on her innocent face. I wish that I could wipe that smile off her face myself. I spent five hours in my room until daddy came home. He's in the kitchen telling mommy that he saw two tigers running straight into the forest. He also said they came from the Bao Gu orphanage. Hey, what's a tiger?

October 10. All of the girls at school were making fun my two lotus clips on my head. It was so awkward. My face was filled with embarrassment. It is very funny how all laughed. Their faces looked like clowns. (Hehehehe). That's a funny thought. The teacher gave us math problems on the board. Math problems of addition were no fun at all. The teacher wanted all of her students to work in pairs. I said to myself that I hated math. I got with somebody who was a little pudgy. He wore patched-up brown burlap shorts and wraps around his ankles. His eyes are green. They were more colorful than anything I had ever seen. I said wow. He extends his paw to me and I extended my tail to him. We shook. His name is Po.

October 11. Po has a smart brain. He added up all the numbers quickly in his head. I asked him how old he was. He said he is five years old. I am actually impressed by his intelligence, or smartness. Whatever the proper word for common sense is. Sheeesh. Po tells me that his favorite thing in whole wide world is food. I covered my mouth to seal up my laughter.

October 12. Today, Po and I had discussed costumes for the school Halloween party. Po said that he is going to dress up as a ghoul. I have not told him anything about my costume. It is a surprise.

October 14. I saw father cuddling my four year old sister Lin. He had not hugged me like that in one year. I hate Lin. I hate Lin. I HATE LIN! She's so full of herself. I went upstairs and looked into the mirror. Is there something wrong with me? Am I ugly? What is it that makes father not wanting to hug me? All of a sudden, the mirror breaks. (WHAT THE HELL?) I did not throw anything at it. It just shattered itself to pieces. I must be ugly then. No time to worry about that right now. How or why did the mirror break like that out of thin air? I scoot all of the broken pieces underneath my bed. I do not want father or mother to find out about this. Good thing they don't come in here that much.

October 15. I came back home from school to try to figure out how did the mirror break. If I had told my parents, they would have sent me to a psychiatrist or something. I stare intently at the wooden frame. Nothing is happening. I hear rolling sound coming from underneath my bed. I look under and saw all of the glass pieces going back to the broken mirror. (HUH?) They float in the air and the broken pieces repairs the mirror. What happened? I slid off my bed and looked at it. I tapped it. I tapped it again. I stare at it one more time. It breaks again. No. The broken pieces somehow stopped in midair. They do not hit the floor. I moved my head and they followed. I moved my head from left to right and the pieces followed my head again. I look back at the mirror and the pieces repairs the mirror a second time. I scooted back from it. I slithered away from the bed. Can I move the bed too? I concentrated on my mind on the bed and it levitates. The bed stays in the air until I put it back down. Can I float in the air? I closed my eyes. I open them and my tail is not touching the floor. (BEEET. OWWW) I hit my head on the ceiling. I slowly came back on the ground. (I CAN MOVE THINGS WITH MY MIND! YIPPEE YIPPEE YIPPEE) I wonder if I can read other people's minds. (HMMM).

October 31. I dress up as a fairy with cute wings. Yay me. When I arrived at the school, there were plastic monsters everywhere. Count Dracula and Frankenstein and the Bride of Frankenstein. I laughed at them. They weren't that scary. I see Po dressed up as a ghoul. He looked cute in it. He said that the party is rocking. (Uh … rocking? I have no idea what that means) He gets in the middle of the dance floor and gets down. Wow, I had no idea he could dance. There are a whole lot more girls here than boys. A total of eight girls got behind him. My jaw dropped from shock. I wanted to dance with him. I tried to get in front him, but some bunny pushed me away. Po had his eyes closed so he did not see it. (Hahaha two can play that game sweetie). I used my telekinetic powers and the plastic monsters from outside started to move. They busted down the door and grabbed the girls. The girls screamed and Po just stood there. I left the girls with the monsters and moved in front of Po. He asked me what in the world is going on. I told him that the monsters were real live people dressed as monsters playing with the girls. He just shrugged his shoulders and I danced with him. One girl tried to call for help. I had Frankenstein cover up her mouth. Tonight was a good night for me and my boyfriend, Po. (Whoa wait a minute boyfriend? He is just a friend and that's it. Nothing more)


	8. Chapter 8

Date: November 11, 1861

Dear Diary,

I just got back from school. The day has been argumentative for me. My boyfriend, Li, keeps on flirting with all of these girls and it is so aggravating. Being thirteen years old and going through puberty is awful. I confronted Li about his behavior around these girls. He told me not to worry about it. I called him bullcrap. I swear, he does not take me into consideration on anything. The thing is that he is such a donkey. This past winter, I slipped on a patch of black ice and he did not even bother to help me up. I helped myself up. And another thing, I slithered right next and he opened up his locker that hits my face. (OWWW) He does not apologize. I used my tail to rub my nose to ease the pain. If I did not love him, I would have kicked his tail a while back. Enough of his dumb self. I lay down on the bed and use my telekinesis to put my cover on me. I can't wait until tomorrow. Me and my family are going on a picnic.

November 12. Today is Saturday which means there is no school. I levitated myself off the bed and psionically made the bed up neatly. Mom is in the kitchen fixing up good ole Southern style potato salad, green beans, and hot dogs. Lin opens up the cabinet and gets the buns. Father gets his favorite cigars. Does he ever stop carrying those? Man sometimes he worries me. We gather all of our picnic stuff and head out. The park is three blocks away so it was not a long slither. Thank goodness. The park has a big green meadow that is filled with a field of daffodils and dandelions. I don't like them. They make me sneeze. (ACHOOO) Told ya. I sniff and shook my head. We stop near a tree that is not near the field. (Oh yeah). We spread the blanket on the ground. Mom had us place the paper plates next to the picnic basket. Lin gets the utensils and the packed-up hot dogs and the buns out along with the rest of the food. I got my plate first. Wanna know how? I telepathically told Lin and my parents to get behind me. I took away their free will. They thought that it was their own inner consciousness. (Yeah right).

I also told them not to move and close their eyes. They obeyed like mindless slaves. (I can get used to this). For some reason, I did not feel like eating with them. Look diary, I just felt like it so don't even ask. I used my mind to scan the area. There are a total of two million ants living in the ground and three organic life forms that are two miles away from my family. I took this opportunity to float into the forest. I forgot to bring any utensils. So, I created a spoon and a knife made out of blue psychic energy.

(The reason why my energy is blue is because the color of my eyes) I use the knife to cut the hotdog in half and swallowed a piece in a small gulp. I wish that I could chew, but snakes cannot chew, according to our physiology. (That sucks). I gulped the other half as well. The spoon picks up a chunk of potato salad and feeds it to me. (Yummy) I finished my plate in ten minutes. Us snakes are only swallowers, not chewers. The weather is so hot. I am a cold-blooded creature and this does not suit in the least. I used psychic energy to gather a small chunk of cloud from the sunny sky. It floats over my head. Guess what diary? I can make it rain, snow, and sleet/hail. I still have to figure out on how I am able to cause earthquakes at will. I discovered this ability three years ago. My sister took one of my dolls from my without asking me. I forgot that I had psychic powers and cried. My anger comes from my telekinesis and a tremor shakes our household the entire I cried. When I stopped crying, it stopped shaking. Ever since then, I had learned to control my anger thanks to the system of Tai Chi. I make the cloud snow above me. The snow droplets hit my body. It is so refreshing, I love it. Fourteen minutes, while I am enjoying my relaxation time, I sensed another presence approaching. I made the small cloud disappear and hid behind the bushes.

I took a peek. It is a fat kid wearing brown swimming trunks. I said a name that I have not said in five years, Po. I called out his name and he looks my way. I emerge from the bushes to show myself. He asked me who I was and I told him. He said hi in a startled position. We sat and chat for a few hours. He tells me that has a girlfriend named Chu. I said WHAT? I got a little upset. (Wait, why am I getting mad for? Do I still have that secret crush that I had for him all those years ago? Bologna) I asked Po a question. The question was he a good kisser.

Look diary, I know that I just said that I don't like him like that. It's just a kissing test. He said that he was. Without warning, I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. He puts his paws on my back. (Am I cheating on Li? To hell to that. I am enjoying this) We fall on the ground and continued to kiss. I am thirteen years old and I am kissing a ten year old. (What the hell?) I move lips away from his and replayed what just happened. Po gets up and asks me what's wrong. I did not answer his question. I shook my head in shame. I felt that I had cheated on Li. Po grabs me and hugged me. He thanked me for the makeout session that we had. The sky was tuning to night and Po presses his lips into mine. "Hey" He rushed off before I could talk to him. I swear Po is something else. Anyway, I lay back and stare at the night sky. The stars are beautiful from here. One of the stars moved quickly. It is a shooting star. I was so curious about that star; I used my psychic energy to stop it. Something unexpected happened. The star grew brighter and my energy resonates a linked "universal pulse" from it. It struck me in the and I collapsed on the ground. I woke up with a bloody nose. I grabbed some leaves off a tree to wipe the blood off. I quickly slithered back to my family. They were playing with a Frisbee. They all asked me where was I. I told them in the forest. Father is still smoking a cigar. We all gathered our stuff and slithered home. I went to my room and levitated myself on the bed. I am glad that shooting star did not take me out completely. My left and right sides and my tail felt all tingly. Strange.

November 13. I open my eyes and stretched out my body. I touched the floor with both of my tails. (Wait, both?) I look at my tail and saw two scaly legs. (HUH!) I gasped so hard that I covered my mouth with an arm? (WHAT THE HELL?) OH MY GODS! I HAVE TWO LEGS WITH TEN TOES AND TWO ARMS WITH TEN FINGERS! I checked out the rest of me. What the? I have two big, round things on my chest. What are these things? I poke one and it jiggled. I poked the other one and it wiggled like jello. I jumped up and down and they moved together. They are the size of ripe melons. I felt something big move from behind. Is that a behind that I got? It's the size of a pillow. I immediately grabbed my bedsheets to cover myself. I grew a little as well. It looks like I am 5 foot 4. What am I going to do and what's going to happen?


	9. Chapter 9

Date: November 15, 1861

Dear Diary,

I have personally kept my family mind blinded with vivid images that I have been projecting from the past two days and they don't have a clue about my new form that I have taken. It has its advantages and I am not disappointed.

I can grab things like the ones who have paws. It feels very different to start off with. I managed to throw a rock into the river and heard it making a plopping, splashing sound. The waves moved forward and backward and sideways. Then the waves disappeared, reverting back into water. I think the sun dried them up or made them disappear.

Who knows.

Going to school today wasn't that bad except trying to keep my "normal" appearance up in front of my classroom. Mind blinding twenty-seven students is exhausting work. My telekinesis gave me a headache. I never had one before. That was a first.

I asked the teacher if I could be excused and she said yes. I went into the hallway and made my way to the nurse's office for this accursed headache. I knocked and the nurse opens the door. I forgot to appear normal and she saw my form. (Thank you headache for that small mistake.)

She gasped and backed up to the wall. She asked me what I am. I replied by saying that I have a headache. She points to the medicine cabinet and said take the green bottle. I went to the medicine cabinet and grabbed it.

I looked at her and she still was afraid of me.

I used my telekinesis and absorbed half of her energy for the day.

She started to feel sleepy and yawned.

The nurse fell asleep two seconds later.

I made my way out of the room and made school bell ring.

I know diary. I had an hour left before it rung.

So I waited until all of the kids left and then I went outside. I just hid in the janitor's closet. (Pretty smart thinking huh).

And then I saw my friend Po playing jacks with another female.

(I got a little bit upset over that).

I mentally told her to make an excuse to leave.

She did just and my head still hurted. (I need to take some more of those pills tomorrow right after a good night's rest).

Po was scratching trying to figure out what happened.

I hid behind a bush and mentally told Po to come here and he did.

I told him stay right there and shown myself to him.

He jumped out of his fur and backed up against a wall and hit his head.(It was so funny I fell down on the ground laughing).

I tell him that it is me.

He shook his head no.

Then my senses tingled.

I turned around and saw my boyfriend Li making out with another girl.

I psionically ripped a piece of wood off of a tree and smacked in the back of his head.

He fell to the ground out cold and the girl ran away after she witnessed what I did to him. (Ha ha ha I smiled).

I turn back around and Po was not moving.

I asked him that it is me and he still shook his head saying no.

I went over to him and he tensed up.

I put my hands on his shoulders and told him to relax.

His breathing rate slowed down a bit.

That was good for me.

He asked me how he knew that it was really me.

Without thinking twice, I leaned in and kissed him.

I stopped and he said that it was me.

He said he knew that anybody capable of kissing like that was definitely indeed.

I stepped back to give him some breathing room and the next thing I knew was that he is checking me out.

I covered his eyes up and said do not look.

He said let him see.

I said no.

My head was feeling a little better and I told Po not to tell anybody of what he saw.

He quickly agreed.

I thanked him for it.

I removed my hand from his eyes and I said goodbye.

I surrounded myself in a blue aura and teleported my way home.


End file.
